Corazón
by Coona
Summary: •Viñeta; "Un corazón roto más otro corazón roto sumarían un corazón completo, ¿cierto?" y Leah no puede evitar sonreír por las ocurrencias de Jacob Black. "Si, supongo que si" contesta ella sonriéndole de vuelta.


_Disclaimer: Okay, Twilight es de Stephenie Meyer porque ella lo soño & escribio, yo ociosamente hice esto porque no queria hacer la tarea de artes __. ¡Enjoy!_

**S**ummary: Viñeta; "Un corazón roto más otro corazón roto sumarían un corazón completo, ¿cierto?" y Leah no puede evitar sonreír por las ocurrencias de Jacob Black. "Si, supongo que si" contesta ella sonriéndole de vuelta

**C**orazó**n**

-

"Estúpidos lobos" gruñía con furia mientras pateaba fuertemente una pequeña piedra que se encontraba en su camino. Leah siguió caminando, tratando de alejarse de la estúpida manada, y finalmente se sentó cerca de un árbol, donde podía apoyar su espalda en el tronco de este. Había una vista hermosa desde ahí y eso, de alguna manera, hizo que la fuerte Leah Clearwater se calmará y respirara hondo "Estúpida vida" apoyo sus abrazos en sus rodillas, abrazándolas, y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de la suave brisa del viento

"¿Por qué te viniste para acá?" bufó al sentir esa voz a su espalda. El chico, sabiendo la reacción que tendría la loba, sonríe con satisfacción

"Vete al carajo, Jacob Black" dijo con voz ruda, rogando a los cielos para que el moreno chico le hiciera caso.

Por supuesto que no le hizo caso

"Naa, no tengo ganas" comentó despreocupado mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica. Ella trato de ignorar a Jake, pero él se encontraba interrumpiendo su tiempo y espacio con cosas absurdas y cosas que a ella no le interesaba; además sabia que Black hacía esto solo para enfadarla ¿Todo el mundo quería verla mal?

"¿Puedes dejar de ser tan tonto?" lo miró fieramente, ella sabía que solita se había ganado la etiqueta de amargada y acá lo demostraba una vez más"¿No tienes nada que hacer? ¿Por qué no vas donde Swan y tratas de separarla nuevamente de ese chupasangre? A ver si te funciona esta vez" el rostro del chico se crispó en dolor, Leah sabia que esas palabras le dolerían y se sintió mal por decirlas apropósito. Tenía unas ganas de pedirle perdón a Jacob, pero sin embargo se quedo callada, disculpándose solo en sus pensamientos

Ambos se encontraban distraídos, cada uno en su propia mente. Jacob se encontraba en silencio mirando como caía la noche mientras las palabras se Leah seguían en su mente y ella había tomado una rama y dibujaba en la arena pequeños corazones rotos, como el suyo.

"Leah" llamó Jacob en un susurro, la vista de él se encontraba en los dibujitos que hacia ella

"¿Qué?" preguntó suavemente, mirando curiosamente como una sonrisa crecía en el rostro de él

"_Un corazón roto_ más _otro corazón roto_ sumarían un _corazón completo_, ¿cierto?" se miraron por unos segundos y Leah no puede evitar sonreír por las ocurrencias de Jacob Black

"Si supongo que sí" contesta ella en un tono alegre, cosa que es extraña para ella. Leah ve como Jacob toma la rama y la parte en dos, una mitad para ella y la otra para él

"Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando?" Jacob tomo la ramita y deslizó su punta por la tierra, dibujando la mitad de un corazón "¡Ahora es tu turno!" respondió ante la curiosa mirada de Leah

"Jacob Black, eres un completo estúpido" repitió estas palabras que muchas veces habían salido de su boca, aunque esta vez había una pequeña diferencia, ella decía estas palabras con cariño y algo de esperanza. Obedientemente la mujer hizo lo que había pedido Jake y completo el corazón

"¿Ves que no era tan difícil?" Ambos sonreían mientras Jacob la atraía hacia su pecho en un reconfortante abrazo "Solo hay que intentarlo" susurró él en su oído, haciendo que Leah se acercara más al cuerpo de Jacob

"Si" contesto ella del mismo modo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el corazón que había en la tierra y llegaron a la conclusión de que si no se podían entender entre ellos, nadie los podría entender completamente. Porque a Leah la única persona que podía entenderla era Jacob y a Jacob la única persona que podía entenderlo y comprenderlo era Leah

* * *

**N/A:** Hola :) mi primer Jacob&Leah, la verdad amo con todo mi ser Leah y para mí ella debería haber tenido su final feliz ahh *suspiros* bue esta viñeta va para dos personitas que quisieron este humilde regalito: Flippy Skitty Black _(yo se que ella se unira a mi fundacion para la prohibicion de comer caracoles; los caracoles no son comidas :). Te quiero sweetie) _y para ILoveGreenBeatles (yo le controlo su mente y ella me llevara a USA. Te quiero :B)

Y tambien para todos ustedes que estan leyendo esta viñeta *--* ¡Los quiero!. XOXO.

Read&Review

.Coona.


End file.
